


Did You Cop A Feel?

by JustCallMeGirlFriday



Series: Confusion or Reality? [1]
Category: 6teen
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 16:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustCallMeGirlFriday/pseuds/JustCallMeGirlFriday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jen has a important question to ask Caitlin concerning their group hug with Wyatt a week previous. Their friendship grows even more deeper - and Jonesy finds himself in the dog house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did You Cop A Feel?

"Umm …. did you cop a feel?" Jen looked sideways at Caitlin. They were sitting side by side on Jen's bed.

"When? Now?" Caitlin shook her head. "Sorry wasn't me Jen."

"When we hugged Wyatt for his birthday last week." Jen replied. "You know after he managed to get away from our hugs; and we bumped into one another." She was blushing a slight pink. "Haha, I still don't know how that boy managed to pull away without breaking our hold on our intertwined arms."

"He's a magician like that." Caitlin replied. Her brows furrowed "I didn't mean to hold onto you longer than necessary, Jen, but you didn't pull away right away either." Her fingers drummed on her side – not the side where Jen could see.

Jen's eyes widen, "What no! I enjoyed the unexpected hug from you. I always enjoy our hugs, Caitlin." Her blush rose higher on her cheek bones.

"I enjoy them too." Caitlin softly said.

"Imeantdidyoucopafeelofmyasswhenyoupulledaway?" Jen quickly got out. 

Caitlin stared at Jen wide eyed. "Uh, what was that Jen?"

"Never mind." Jen managed to get out as she caught her breath. "It's nothing. Forget it." She laughed as she moved to stand up. Her heart speed up as Caitlin caught her arm, and forced her back down. Not that she was complaining.

"Jen, we are friends right?" Caitlin asked.

All Jen could do was silently nod.

"I know we don't know each other as well as you, and the others. I know you may go to Nikki with most of your girl issues – but I feel that we," she pointed to Jen, than to herself, "have grown close. From the first moment you took my hand, and gave me the job at the 'Big Squeeze'."

"Imeantdidyoucopafeelofmyasswhenyoupulledaway?Didyoulikeitalso?" Jen spat out. 

Caitlin moved closer to Jen. "Did I cop a feel?" She mused as she tried desperately to understand Jen's two quickly spat out questions. All she could repeat was the question that brought this on. "Are you asking if I copped a feel on Wyatt before he managed to pull away?" She laughed, "No way. I wouldn't do that too him. I don't feel any romantic feelings towards him."

"Oh." Was all Jen could get out. She was so giddy with this news. Licking her lips, she thought that she could finally manage to get her question out without making it run on a one on sentence, "Umm no – I don't mean Wyatt. I mean did you cop of feel," She breathed in rapidly; her face flaming. She couldn't do this – how could she do this? How could she lay this out like this.

"Trust me, Jen. I'm not going anywhere." Caitlin rose her right hand to brush against Jen's heated right cheek.

"of my ass before we pulled away from each other." Jen exhaled. "I mean I felt a light brush against my butt before you walked to Wyatt to find out why he hated his birthday so much. I just thought you well, you know, meant to do it."

Caitlin blinked. "I didn't mean to touch your butt Jen. I just meant to slid my hands off of you, and my right hand just met your butt." She blushed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it."

"You didn't?" Jen lowered her eyes in disappointment. She quickly lifted them with a smile. "Of course you didn't. I didn't mean to mention it – I mean it was just so quick, and unexpected is all." She giggled. "I shouldn't have brought it up. Forget about it."

Caitlin watched as Jen jumped to her feet, and rushed to the far side of her room. She felt the loss as she wrapped her arms around her waist. "I don't want to forget about it, Jen." She swallowed. "I'm sorry that I hurt, and embarrassed you by my unthinkable act. I promise it won't happen again."

"I'm not hurt by it." Jen quickly said. Too quickly to her ears. "I liked it actually."

"Well they say the butt is quite a sensitive spot on the human body." Caitlin nodded her head. "It's quite natural to enjoy the feeling of someone's hands on it. Well expect for your family members that is."

"I never felt the shivers whenever anyone touched it – on purpose or accident." Jen bit her lips. "I don't even know what I felt was shivers are not. It all happened so quickly."

"Do you want to find out?" Caitlin tilted her head. "I mean that's what friends are for right?"

Jen swallowed. She slowly nodded.

Caitlin held out her hand. Jen made her way across her room, back to the bed. Caitlin spread her jean clad legs, so she could move in between them. Keeping her eyes locked onto the blond's eyes, she tried to relax herself as she waited for the blond to make her move.

Caitlin put her hand on Jen's hips. "Are you sure?" She husked low in her throat. Her fingers remaining still. "I don't want you doing anything you aren't ready for."

Jen put her hands on Caitlin's cheeks. "With you, I'm ready for everything." She lightly caressed the offered face. Bowing her head she rested it against the blond's forehead. "Now …." she whispered.

Caitlin's hand began to move -

The door of Jen's room burst open suddenly.

Jen quickly backed away from Caitlin – forcing the blonds hands to leave her body – before they even came close to her butt. Blue eyes wide in pleading for Caitlin to keep silent about this.

Caitlin twisted her head around and spat out, "Don't you ever knock Jonesy!"

Jonesy blinked. "Sorry." He said. "Wait a minute, why are you getting so annoyed at me, Caitlin? This is Jen's bedroom after all." He walked into the room.

"Get out Jonesy." Jen sighed as she blew the hair out of her eyes. "Just get out." Her foot tapped on the wooden floor.

"Look I'm sorry for not knocking, step – sis." Jonesy said with an easy smile.

"I'm not your step-sis." Jen growled out lowly. "Our parents are just dating. Doesn't mean they are going to get married." She grounded her teeth. My father could still come to his senses, and want to win mom back anytime now. Forget the fact that her father was in a serious committed relationship himself.

Jonesy opened his mouth, than shut it once more. He fully knew that Jen wasn't taking her parents divorce all that well. Hell, when his own parents marriage ended – he ended up crying in his closet for weeks on end. But, he got over it. He realized that his parents were way happier separate from one another. Jen will come to realize that even through her parents used to love one another to attempt to share their lives together ….. they just weren't meant forever after was all. Didn't mean that that they didn't love her any less.

"I need to speak to you Jen." Jonesy said. "It's important."

"It's not important Jonesy Garcia. It's never important whenever you want to speak to me." Jen yelled. "You go to freaking Jude for your important discussions. Even through we all know you don't have one important thought in that freaking head of yours."

"Jen!" Jonesy shouted above her voice. "Calm down step-sis." He held his hands out in front of him.

"I'M NOT YOUR STEP-SIS! I'M NEVER GOING TO BE YOUR STEP-SIS!" Jen's blue eyes widen in sheer anger as she spat her rage at the tall boy. "Get the fuck out of my room now!"

Caitlin was silent through out this entire exchange. "Jen …." She stood to her feet and walked over, and pulled Jen into a hug. Jen wrapped her arms tightly around her, and she felt the red-brunette's hot face against her neck.

"I'm sorry Jen." Jonesy said in a low voice. "I just care about you so much – and I hope your mom, and my dad get married. I just want you apart of my family for good." He tired to blink back the tears.

Jen quietly sobbed into Caitlin's neck.

Jonesy bowed his head and turned, and left the room. Softly closing the door behind him.

Caitlin somehow managed to move the two back to the bed. The back of her legs bumped it, and she lost her balance – luckily she missed the wall as she fell backwards onto the mattress. Jen fell heavily on top of her. Jen just snuggled deeper into Caitlin's body.

Jen felt Caitlin run her hands up, and down her back. Slowly circling, and gently massaging her tight muscles. She didn't know at what point she shifted her weight, or when her body felt her mattress underneath her – all she knew was that she was just staring teary into Caitlin's compassionate green eyes.

"Oh God," She whispered. "I went totally off on Jonesy didn't I?"

"He understands." Caitlin reassured her. She couldn't keep her hands off of Jen. Her right hand was gently stroking the hair from Jen's warm face. Her left hand was running in smooth circles on Jen's stomach as she felt the muscles tighten, then loosen underneath the skin.

Jen moaned under her breath as she felt Caitlin's hand on her skin. Her eyes flicked close as she just allowed the warmth that was being offered to sooth her tight muscles. "I need this." She whispered.

"What else do you need." Caitlin asked in a caring voice.

Jen's eyes slowly opened, "All of you." Her eyes drifted closed, and she soon was fast asleep.

"You have all of me, Jen Materson. Question is; do I have all of you?" Caitlin leaned forward and gently place lips against Jen's. Pulling away finally, twisting her head, "I love you Jennifer Materson. There is no one else for me. You are it for me." She pulled away.

END


End file.
